Sonic the Hedgehog
|age = 15 |gender = Male |hair color = Blue |skin color = Blue/Peach |eye color = Black |attire = *Light weight, hyper-friction-resistant red sneakers with a white strap *White gloves *Royal Family Medallion |birthplace = Mobodoon |family = *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Princess Sally Acorn *Knuckles the Echidna *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Chuck |alignment = Good |food = Chili Dogs |skills = *Super speed *Spin Dash *Tornado Spin *Guitar playing skills }}Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist in the television series Sonic Underground. He is the crown prince of Mobius who must travel and search for his mother Queen Aleena and stop Doctor Robotnik with the help of his two siblings Sonia and Manic whom he has a band with. Biography Early Life Shortly after the triplets' births, Doctor Robotnik seized power of Mobotropolis and converted it into the polluted and metallic city of Robotropolis. A bounty was placed on the children of Queen Aleena who then was forced to take them into hiding. Eventually, the Oracle of Delphius appeared before her with a prophecy which foretold that she would have to separate her children in order save their lives. Aleena sent the siblings to three different caretakers. After Sonic's former adoptive home was destroyed, Sonic was taken in by his Uncle Chuck. Sonic would learn how to play an electric guitar that, he soon figured out, could also be a weapon. He then went off to form a band after meeting Sonia and Manic. The Oracle of Delphius reappeared to tell the children of their origins. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Robotnik captured Uncle Chuck, as well as Sonia and Manic's guardians and roboticized them. It was then that the three hedgehog children would form an alliance with each other to locate their missing mother. Personality Sonic is a wise-cracker of epic proportions and often cannot resist taking a stab at friend or foe alike. He has a big heart and is always willing to help someone in danger. Sonic can be, justifiably, arrogant about his speed and can have difficulties working in a team or taking the time to plan. He is extremely impatient ("I'm waaaaiting!") and would rather handle all the jobs himself than wait for others to take care of it. However he will admit if he made a mistake, though usually not when anyone can hear him. His love of Chili-dogs remains and he tends to have poor etiquette, much to Sonia's disgust. He has a dislike of water and a near crippling fear of the ocean as he cannot swim, but his determination and bravery help him push through his fear if necessary. Above all he loves his brother and sister and can be very protective of them. Additionally, as the leader of the team, Sonic tries his best to keep his siblings in line, and often gives orders on most missions. He thus proves himself to be a very strong and capable leader, but it can go to this head. When Luke Periwinkle attempted to drive a wedge between Sonic and his siblings, he told Sonic that he decided that he Sonic is a better leader and is to be crowned King of Mobius. Before then, Sonic even said himself that when he is coronated, he will assign positions on his court to his siblings. Relationships Family *Queen Aleena - Mother *Manic the Hedgehog - Brother *Sonia the Hedgehog - Sister *Uncle Chuck - Adoptive Uncle *Unnamed Adopted Father and Mother Enemies *Doctor Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo Memorable Quotes *''"Tell it to wait outside, I'm too tired to care"'' - Sonic says this when the Oracle tells him his destiny awaits. *''"I'm waiting!"'' - Sonic says this all the time when he's waiting for his siblings to catch up with him (This quote was also common in the first Sonic Television show, wikipedia:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog). Trivia *This version of Sonic would be the last to have Jaleel White voicing him. Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Underground - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes